


7:45 with Johnny

by ethaeriyeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: johnny plays with your children that morning and you've never wanted anything else but these little joys
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Kudos: 16





	7:45 with Johnny

# [𝟽:𝟺𝟻] 🌤

Sleeping comfortably as you are, you have been awakened by the little noises coming from the living room. You slowly walked out of your bedroom to see your children play with your **husband!Johnny** as they are all jumpy and goofy in front of their dad who sits with them on the floor.

"One more, Daddy! Another one!" Your elder screamed as she lifted her hands to get **Johnny** 's attention. "Okay sweetheart calm down, we could wake Mommy up." he whispers to them, making them do the shush sign with their finger in front of their mouths, they haven't found out that you've been in the hall hiding just to watch them bond for a while.

"Whoever gets this right is going to get a prize from daddy. What kind of animal is this?" **Johnny** told the two children to listen attentively to him as he began to stand on all fours. _"Baaaaa! Baaaa!”_ Imitating the sound of an animal with a weird and funny face. 

The younger one attempts to recall what animal Johnny is referring to, **Johnny** continued to make the goat sound as he played with them by lightly bumping his head against them and trying to make them giggle. 

You can't help but watch and melt with the scene in your sight, you know how wonderful **Johnny** is not only as your partner, but as well as being a father to your daughter and son.

“Daddy it’s a goat!” the younger shouted, standing up excitedly going to his father’s direction. “That’s right buddy a goat!” he instantly caught his son carrying him on one of his arms. 

“What’s the prize daddy?” the daughter curiously asked tapping his father. “The winner will get a kiss from Daddy!” he showered his son with kisses everywhere on his cheeks and body, making the child squeal with laughter.

You didn’t notice how your daughter looked at her father and brother enjoy the moment, feeling a little jealous with the attention Johnny has given for his son. “I want a prize too...” that’s when you decided to barge in them approaching them looking like you just woke up from your sleep. 

“If the baby gets a kiss from daddy, the big sister gets kisses from mommy!” you grinned as you made your way to your daughter tickling her waist to make her chuckle and change her mood again, which you successfully did.

You also showered her with hugs and kisses that she enjoyed so much. "Ah, Mommy! "Your son cried as he let go of his father's arms and ran to you. You saw **Johnny** gazing quietly at the two of you with a smile on his face. 

"Daddy, too, wants a prize!" **Johnny** held out his long arms as he came to the three of you, surrounding his arms around you and your children. Your kids chuckled at your husband's embrace as **Johnny** kissed you in the forehead, "Good morning baby, I 'm sorry to wake you up."

Your heart always flutters to **Johnny** ’s little gestures, and he looks very good even though he just came out of bed, a white shirt, a messy hair, and a morning voice. "Oh, I love my wake-up call this morning." you said, smiling at your children playing in front of you. 

"Well, I could make a better wake-up call for you tomorrow morning." with a grin on his face, he slids his hands on your waist up into the inside of your top making you shiver because of his cold hands.


End file.
